Spyro and Cynder's Melody
by OmniStories
Summary: Spyro and Cynder make a bet that forces Cynder to retrieve another Dragon that has particular skills


Spyro and Cynder were in their castle lay on a giant bed making out heavily Spyro's hand started on her back then slowly glided towards her ass and when it was close enough he slapped it causing Cynder to yelp then giggle. Then Cynder pulled away and looked at Spyro's massive dick it was 10 inches long just the mere sight of it made Cynder drool a river.

Spyro chuckled at the sight of his girlfriend's reaction then he watched her get up on her knees and began to strattle him but Spyro stopped her "Woah woah,What are you doing?" Cynder looked at him confused "Um...I'm about to ride you?"

Spyro raised an eyebrow "Do you remember what happened the last time you tried to take my dick?"

**Flashback **

**Cynder**** was on her hands and knees on the bed while Spyro was behind her getting ready to insert his massive cock into her. ****Cynder**** looked back at Spyro and nodded Spyro slowly put his dick into ****Cynder's**** ass.**

**Cynder**** shut her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth and gripped the bed sheets she could feel ****Spyro's**** massive shaft stretch her insides. "****Ahh**** Jesus you're big!"****Cynder**** exclaimed Spyro laughed loudly then slowly began ****thusting**** in and out. **

**Spyro grunted as ****Cynder**** moaned loudly "Oh fuck,Faster harder i want that monster to rearrange my organs!" Spyro looked at her weirdly but shrugged and started thrusting faster and harder.**

**Loud slapping noises filled the room as ****Cynder**** moaned loudly then suddenly Spyro gave out a might roar and thrusted so hard ****Cynder**** yelp as she flew through the air and through a wall only her lower half body was showing "ow."she groaned.**

**Flashback end**

Cynder began stammering "That was your fault,You and your god like hips." "you complained that your ass was sore all week."

Spyro looked at Cynder's body it was thin but athletic causing him to look at her skeptically "look i can take your dick."Cynder said confidently Spyro raised an eyebrow causing Cynder to look at him annoyed "really...you seriously think i can't handle you?"

Spyro answered "don't take it personally no girl can handle my dick." Cynder looked at him then smiled mischievously "Ok let's make it a bet if i find a girl who can take your massive dick you have to apologize to me." "Sure sure whatever."Spyro bluntly said Cynder got up from the bed and walked out smiling because she already has someone in mind.

**Later**

Cynder was walking towards a castle fully clothed she wore a bra and a loincloth she was about to knock when she heard splashing from the back of the house and noticed the gate to the back was unlocked she walked through it and walked around to the back and saw a Pink female Dragon in a hot tub. The hot tub itself was big as the water went up to The Dragon's neck.

The Dragon had horns and spines down her back similar to Spyro's she also had wings.

the Dragon glanced at Cynder then at the water of the tub "Cynder."she greeted with a British accent "Melody,Um...I'm just gonna get to the point my boyfriend Spyro said that no girl can handle his giant dick but i know you can because you've dated men with dicks as big as his and i was wondering if you could prove him wrong."Cynder finished melody didn't say anything for about a few seconds.

"Ok."melody bluntly said causing Cynder to do a double take "yeah I'm bored this is a good excuse to get out of the castle."melody explained then she stood up the water now up to her waist Cynder noticed Melody didn't have a bra on then she started to move towards the steps then she walked up them now Cynder could see her fully naked body.

Melody's body was curvaceous and slightly chubby and her breasts were big.

Cynder looked at melody in confusion "Um why are you naked?" Melody raised an eyebrow "how else am i gonna enjoy the water jets?" Cynder rolled her eyes.

**Later**

Spyro was waiting in his bed when Cynder came back with melody Spyro looked at melody in confusion "Don't i know you from somewhere?" "Spyro this is Melody,She's a friend of mine." Spyro nodded "wait now i remember you're the Dragon who was able to date 40 different Dragons in one night,I thought you were a lesbian."

Melody scoffed "I'm bisexual." Cynder clapped "ok Spyro show her your dick." Spyro pulled the covers back to show melody his massive dick however melody wasn't at all impressed. "I've seen bigger,It's not bad though very cute." Melody said with a blank expression

Spyro looked at her weirdly then melody stepped back and started doing stretches which weirded out Spyro and Cynder but they let her continue. Then melody turned around and wiggled her ass.

After she was done she climbed on the bed "Ugh alright now let's see how big and bad you are darling."she said then she looked at Spyro's dick. Spyro chuckled "Good luck last tine Cynder tried to devour my dick she nearly choked." "i don't choke."Melody stated Spyro scoffed "Heh ok." Then he put his hand behind his head and closed his eyes and waited.

Melody grabbed his dick but before she did she asked Spyro "Would you like the regular or the Unhinged Heater ?" "Whatever floats your...wait What's the Unhinged heater?"

Melody smiled then she moved her mouth in a funny way then a soft crack was heard then melody's mouth opened much wider than usual then she hovered her head over his dick. Then some drool oozed on his dick Spyro could feel Melody's warm breath on his dick then she put Spyro's entire dick in her mouth and rehinged her jaws.

Then she got to work Spyro felt melody's warm breath and warm slimy tongue assaulting his dick Melody bobbed her head while her muffled moans echoed through the room. With a another crack melody unhinged her jaws again and slowly brought her head up Spyro's dick was covered in drool then she blew her hot breath on Spyro's dick before a glob of drool spilled on his dick then she engulfed his dick again rehinging her jaws around his dick.

Spyro groaned at how good it felt meanwhile Cynder watched in amazement at Melody's Blowjob skills melody shook her head before pulling Spyro's dick out of her mouth with a pop then she rehinged her jaw back to normal.

Spyro groaned "I didn't know you could unhinge your jaw." Some dragon's can unhinged their jaws to swallow bigger things. Melody laughed "Yeah the boys love it for girls my skills become a little different i could show you sometime." Melody said winking at Cynder.

Then Melody strattled Spyro and inserted his big cock into her ass Spyro and Melody moaned softly then she started Rocking her hips back and forth roughly. The bed rocked violently with Melody as she placed her hand on Spyro's chest then she gyrated her hips and then bouncing up and down.

Spyro moaned loudly "ahh Holy cow!" Spyro's legs jerked up everytime melody slammed back down melody groaned and grunted in pleasure as her bouncing became gyrating then she slowly rocked her hips. "I'm cumming I'm cumming i...nnngah ah ah ahh!" Melody's eyes crossed and her nostrils flared as she and Spyro orgasm hard then when everyone settled down melody was panting. Cynder looked at Spyro "Well..?"

Spyro groaned "she good but let's see if she can handle doggystyle." Melody got off Spyro and got on her hands and knees Spyro got behind her and inserted his dick in her melody rested her tail on his shoulders as he thrusted fast and hard melody breathed heavily as Spyro grunted "Too much?" Melody laughed then said bravely"harder." Spyro thrusted as hard as he could thunderous slapping sounds echoed throughout the castle Spyro grunted the groan as he orgasmed hard in Melody's ass "Whew that's hot."Melody laughed then Spyro pulled out and Melody got off the bed which stunned "Wait how are you still standing when i did this to Cynder she couldn't stand for a long while?!" Melody shrugged "I'm more resilient." Spyro didn't say anything after that he just turned to Cynder and apologized then went to another room.

"Thanks melody,now...about showing me your skills.."


End file.
